


Husband's Comfort

by cosmicpenguinn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: In which Keith has a bad day at work and Shiro is immediately there to comfort his husband.





	Husband's Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Still trying to get myself back into writing, so enjoy this quick fluffy sheith one-shot! Hope you enjoy it! :D

Keith would consider this a bad day, but that would be an understatement. He was sure this was absolutely one of the _worst_ work days in his entire life. When a customer was nasty with him, he would usually try and give them the benefit of the doubt, figuring they were having a bad day themselves. However, Keith was certain that this customer just wanted to be a pain in the ass for the fun of getting on his last nerve.

While he was ordering he kept changing his mind, then after getting his food he found a reason to complain and ask for it to be changed. When he was given something else, he still complained while eating the food anyway. Seriously, who did this guy think he was? 

Whoever he was, he definitely drained the last of Keith's patience way before his shift was over, so he was in a bitter mood the remainder of his work day. He couldn't wait for work to end so he wouldn't have to see that place again until the weekend was over. It also meant that he could rant to his husband, who was always there to help him through his shittiest work days.

"Shiro, I'm home!" Keith called out to his husband as he walked through the front door. He walked over and tossed his belongings onto the couch without a care in the world, exhaustion finally setting in. 

"Welcome home, baby," Shiro made his way into the living room to greet his beloved. He placed a warm hand gently on his shoulder before leaning in for a kiss. "Bad day at work?"

Keith groaned, "The absolute fucking _worst_. Seriously, do people not have manners anymore?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Shiro moved behind the smaller man to start lightly massaging his shoulders. Keith immediately leaned into the touch. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Kind of, but I should probably shower first. I feel gross and sweaty."

"Do you want me to give you a bath instead?" Shiro suggested.

"What am I, a dog?" Keith joked with a laugh. His husband was about to speak, but he quickly gave an answer, "Sure, I could really use it, actually. Thank you, darling."

"No problem, baby." Shiro pressed a kiss to Keith's temple before taking his hand into his own.

Shiro led Keith into the bathroom and turned on the water to a nice warm temperature before helping Keith discard of his clothing. Once the bath was filled, Shiro helped Keith into the tub, making sure he wouldn't slip. Keith let out a relaxing sigh as he felt the warm water engulf him.

"How's the water, love?" Shiro asked, gathering water in his hands to start washing Keith's hair.

"Fucking fantastic," Keith sighed happily with a grin. Shiro couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Thank you for this, you really know how to turn my day around, babe."

"Anything for you, my love." Shiro leaned down to capture Keith's lips with his own.

Shiro grabbed the shampoo and poured some onto his hands before scrubbing it into Keith's hair, gentle enough to the point where it felt like massages. Keith hummed, slipping his eyes closed. Enjoying the way Shiro's hands felt on him. In seconds he could feel his stress leaving his body, and he forgot what he was so mad about in the first place. All he knew was that Shiro's hands worked like magic.

After Shiro deemed his hair clean enough, he gathered more water to rinse Keith's hair, making sure to get all of the shampoo out before applying conditioner to his hair next.

"How did you get such god like hands?" Keith murmured, eyes still closed.

Shiro laughed, "I'm glad you're enjoying it, love."

Once Keith's hair was nice and clean, Shiro moved to washing his body next, which didn't take all that long. He made sure to be gentle as he washed all over, and Keith could feel himself growing sleepy. Shiro took notice of this, but decided not to bother him. He knew Keith had a long, busy day and he could definitely use the rest. 

As quietly as he could, Shiro got up and grabbed a towel to dry off his hands before leaving the bathroom, heading into the bedroom to grab Keith a change of clothes. He knew that Keith always enjoyed wearing one of Shiro's shirts after a bath or shower, so it was as if he were grabbing clothes for himself. 

He made his way back to the bathroom to see Keith still sleeping peacefully in the tub. Shiro wanted to savor the moment, but also knew it must not be comfortable for Keith to be sleeping in a bath tub. He slowly reached into his pocket to grab his cell phone and take a quick picture of his sleeping beauty, knowing the picture would come in handy in the future. Plus, Keith was just too precious to not take a picture of, how could Shiro let this opportunity go to waste.

After locking his phone and placing it back in his pocket, Shiro made his way over to the tub and placed a hand on his beloved's shoulder to gently wake him up.

"Wake up, baby," Shiro whispered, pressing a kiss to Keith's temple similar to the way he did earlier.

"Mmm," Keith hummed, slowly opening his eyes, "Shiro?"

"You fell asleep in the tub, sweetheart. Let me take you to bed?"

Keith rubbed the sleep from his eyes and held his arms out, "Carry me?"

In that moment, Shiro wished he was still holding his phone so he could take another picture of his precious husband. Instead, he just laughed, leaning down so Keith could wrap his arms around Shiro's neck while Shiro wrapped his hands around Keith's frame.

Carefully, Shiro picked him up and set him down on the counter. Keith whined at the cold feeling of the countertop on his bare ass. Shiro muttered a small apology as he drained the bath tub, then made his way back to Keith to quickly dry him off and dress him in his own clothing. Once finished, he switched to carrying him bridal style. Keith seemed to enjoy that position a lot more, and slowly started to fall back asleep in his beloved's arms.

Shiro gently placed Keith on the bed, bringing up the blankets to cover him. Keith was clawing the bed in search for his husband's warmth. Shiro couldn't hold back a smile, deciding that it couldn't hurt to nap for a few hours. 

He lifted the blankets for a moment as he made himself comfortable in the bed, and in seconds Keith was attached to him like a flea on a dog. Shiro chuckled, wrapping his arms around Keith's smaller frame. In a matter of no time, the two were both fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this, all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! <3
> 
> Come scream sheith to me over on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn/) or [tumblr](http://www.cosmicpenguinn.tumblr.com)!! :D


End file.
